It is unfortunately common in urban environments for large sections of the streets to be dug up periodically to replace aged and leaking underground piping, or to install new piping. The cost is great even figured solely on manpower and equipment; much greater when snarled traffic (and public aggravation) is included. Trenchless pipeline installation avoids many of the problems listed, but to date the standard widely-used plastic components for water and sewer mains, having bell and spigot joints, have not been appropriate for trenchless use. They become damaged at the joints if attempted to be pipe-jacked (pushed or pulled into the hole). The present invention ingeniously allows these common components to be installed without damage.
This allows for a great cost saving since before the present invention more expensive pipes joined by more expensive techniques were necessary in trenchless applications. Thus with the present invention the public is likely to get home from work more quickly and find a smaller tax bill in the mail box.